Fire, Danger, Love
by atrfla
Summary: Prisoner 840381- aka Scarlett Love- is being transferred to a maximum-security prison… or so she thought. When she finds out that her father sent the Seven on their quest to find her, the missing piece of their puzzle to defeat Gaea, she's completely surprised. Then again, who wouldn't be? Rated T for a bit of romance and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Prisoner 840381!"

My head snapped up. Standing outside of my cell were three guards- all female, of course. With my reputation, there was no way they were sending any males to guard _me_. The government had made that mistake three times already.

"Stand up and put your hands in front of you," the burliest guard ordered. "You are being moved."

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and did what they asked. "Really? What is this, number twelve? And do you really have to do that?" This as the mousiest, smallest guard unlocked the cell and snapped a pair of handcuffs around my wrists.

"Silence, Prisoner 840381," the middle guard commanded as the burliest guard grabbed my shoulders. "You are being transferred to a maximum-security prison in upstate New York. If you cause any trouble, your guards will Tase you. You have been warned."

With that, the other two guards led me out of my cell and through the twisting maze of cells. Other criminals, ones who had gone insane, reached for my ankles through the bars, begging for help. I ignored them. I'd seen firsthand what happened to people who tried to help them.

We made it to the jail lobby- really, what jail needs a lobby?- and I looked around for my new (I put as much sarcasm as I could into the next words of my thought) _maximum-security_ guards. The biggest group of people were a group of teenagers standing in the corner, arms crossed. They practically radiated power. But they weren't my guards, obviously. In fact, no one in the nearly-empty lobby even _resembled_ maximum-security guards.

But the middle guard motioned to the group of teenagers. "Come and get her."

The teenagers that had been sitting stood, and they started to advance upon me.

"Uh, guys?" I said to the mousier, smaller guard out of the side of my mouth, twisting my head to the side. "I'm not complaining or anything, but I don't think these are my guards..."

"Of course they are. Be quiet," she snapped in reply.

I scanned the group. Four boys, three girls. I allowed myself a small smile. _Oh, this will be a piece of cake_. I didn't plan to go to wherever they were taking me. Sending boys, whoever had sent these motley teens? Their mistake.

The tallest boy, a buff Chinese with a shaved head, stepped forward and grabbed my handcuffs. A blonde girl and a black-haired boy took my shoulders, and the rest- a smaller raven-haired boy; a tall, muscled blonde; a girl with curly brown hair and mocha skin; and a brunette girl- surrounded me. I smiled as I was marched out of the building. _Too easy._

As soon as we were out of sight of the jail, I reached out with my mind. The four boys' minds were all determined, but all too easy to manipulate. I sent instructions to their brains as soon as they were under my control, simple ones_._ To one, I sent instructions that were a little more complicated, but I was sure he could handle it.

I looked at the blonde girl to my left. "I don't suppose you're going to let me go, then?"

She looked at me like I was dumb. "_No_."

I shrugged and smirked. "Okay, your choice. We'll go with the hard way. Boys, _now_."

The four boys sprang into action. The bigger black-haired one went for the blonde girl, the blonde boy for the brunette girl, and the Chinese one attacked the girl with dark skin and curly hair. The smaller black-haired boy drew his knife and chopped through my handcuffs with a few quick strokes, leaving my fancy metal bracelets in pieces on the ground.

I bowed sarcastically to the boy. "Why, thank you." Then I started to walk away, but before I could, someone tackled me from behind, sending me down. As soon as my hands touched the ground, I pushed up, using the momentum to flip in the air and send a punch at my attacker.

The blonde girl caught my fist out of the air and pinned both of my arms to the ground with one hand. As she was kneeling on my legs, this left me pretty much helpless. As I struggled to get free of her grip, she drew _her _knife and held it by the blade. While ideas ran through my head to get her to chop her hand off, she got real close to my face and growled, "Scarlett Love, daughter of Eros, you made me attack my boyfriend. _No one_ makes me attack my boyfriend."

I barely had time to work up a mouthful of spit and let it loose into her face before she brought the handle of her knife down on my head, and I went out like a light.

**Whee! More Percy Jackson fanfics! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I meant to... I've been sick and been sleeping a lot instead of writing.**

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes. First, I cast my senses out around the room. No one was in the room with me, but there was someone guarding the door. A girl.

After a few moments, I cracked one eye open. Sight confirmed that the room was empty, but I was tied up in a bed in the center of the room. Judging by the squeaky clean floor, either this was someone else's room or it was cleaned regularly. A bunch of teenagers? My guess was that it was someone's room.

As I was enjoying the rare solitude, I felt another girl approach, and heard whispers.

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know. She mumble mumble mumble a while ago, so she mumble."

"I have mumble. Mumble mumble when I go in."

The doorknob started to turn, but the first voice said, "Annabeth, is there any mumble mumble mumble have the boys mumble mumble?"

"She's a child of Eros. She can mumble mumble using her mumble."

Then the door opened, and I caught a glimpse of the brunette girl standing outside the hallway looking confused before the blond chick who'd knocked me out barged in carrying a tray. She noticed I was awake when I couldn't close my eyes fast enough. Pouncing, she pried one of my eyes open. "Oh, no. No going to sleep on me. There'll be food for you whether you like it or not."

"Then untie me," I answered.

She shook her head, setting the tray down on a nearby nightstand. There was a slice of meat, probably beef, and a bowl of peas and a glass of orange juice for my meal. It must be admitted that it looked better than the prison food. "No way. You'll just attack me again and make a run for it."

"Oh, I wouldn't," I assured her. _I'd eat first and then attack you and make a run for it. _

She must have believed me, because she took out her knife- the very same knife she'd used to knock me out, I noted- and cut the ropes that bound my hands, but not my legs. She then sheathed it in a scabbard hanging from her belt. I memorized the location so I could grab it later, but before I could do anything drastic, she placed the heavy metal tray in my lap.

_Ah. _I looked over the food- no, not the food, the metal tray. It was heavy and solid and would make an excellent weapon.

"Eat," the girl ordered.

The brunette appeared in the doorway. "Annabeth? Leo's here. He says he needs to familiarize Buford with the new girl?"

The blonde- Annabeth- leapt up from the bed just as I took my first bite of peas. "_What?_ Piper, he was supposed to stay on deck until we deemed her safe to walk among the boys!"

_A boy? _I perked up. _Perfect._

The brunette- Piper- shrugged. "Apparently Buford will make the ship malfunction if he detects a new person on board and isn't familiarized with it in… I think it was two days."

"Well, she's only been on board for two _hours_! There's plenty of time for that later."

Piper shrugged. "He says he wants to do it now and that he isn't afraid."

Annabeth murmured something under her breath. It sounded like a foreign language, so I was surprised I understood it. _Damn him to the depths of Tartarus. _

What the hell was Tartarus?

"Tell him to come in," Annabeth ordered. She wheeled on me. "And _you_, Scarlett- none of your mind control."

"Maybe it would be best to knock her out?" Piper suggested quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "No knocking me out, please. I won't control the boy, if that's what you're scared of." _At least, not until Buford- whoever he is- has "familiarized" with me. Then I'll have control of the whole… did they say _ship_?_

And then the boy they called Leo entered the room.

**Please read/review! :) **

**Also, if you've read my stories, you'll probably like the new stories I've written with my best friend Ravenroset. We created a joint account a little while ago and have 2 stories on there. It's called Ravenflower; she's Raven, I'm Flower. Well, what are you waiting for? Go! Go check them out! :) ~atrfla/Flower**


End file.
